What could have Been
by DracoDreams-2
Summary: Just after the detentions with Umbridge before he agreed to teach DA Harry Potter, Fed up with the Mental and physical abuse inflicted on him, he decides that leaving Hogwarts is the best course of action for him to learn what he needs to defeat Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Just after the detentions with Umbridge before he agreed to teach DA Harry Potter, Fed up with the Mental and physical abuse inflicted on him, he decides that leaving Hogwarts is the best course of action for him to learn what he needs to defeat Voldemort 

**What could have been**

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am sorry but I can't do this anymore. Hogwarts is the only real home that I have ever had and you are like my Grandfather. We both know that Voldemort is returning but until the MoM sees it and changes the views there is nothing I can do here so I am afraid I must leave I know what you are going to say but I think nit is for the best as long as the Toad is teaching what the Ministry feels as Defense of the dark arts we will all die. Please watch over my friends and protect them don't let them come after me where I am going I need to go alone. Thank you for everything you have done for me over these past 5 years I can only hope that we will see each other again soon _

_P.S. Please read the following letter to the Staff and Students I hope it will explain my actions. _

_Good Bye _

_Harry Potter_

Ok Harry thought to himself that is 1 down 6 to go I never thought this would be so hard

_To the staff and Students of Hogwarts,_

_By now I am sure that you have figured out that I am gone where I will go I can't say for sure for a long time I thought if Hogwarts as my home, the students and teachers as family but recent changes have come to call this in to question while Hogwarts will always feel like home it seems that some of the teachers and students feel the need to once again question my honesty I admit that in the past I have broken some rules but I only did it to save lives I never once did something for personal gain if you look at my past you will see that I have always been honest when it concerns peoples lives so I am going to say this once more and I will try to put it as plainly as I can I swear on my Magic that Lord Voldemort Killed Cedric Diggory, He is back and the sooner the ministry admits that the soon we can work on getting rid of him forever. The Toad will say I am lying but even she understands what I did by swearing on my Magic I hope that this will show the Ministry the truth before it is too late. _

_So I am off to try to learn what I need to destroy Voldemort since the Toad feels that students should not defend themselves from dark wizards she would rather torture students and force them to lie to themselves. Maybe when the Ministry admits the truth I will return to teach you what I learn. _

_Until then Good Bye_

_Harry James Potter_

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I am sending this to both of you because I know what will happen if you are not together when you get it. First I care about both of you a lot you are my best friends and I know that you would go with me without a second thought. The fact is I can't do it anymore the torture, the looks from everyone is too much then there is the toad I wish I was strong enough to handle her but I am not she just makes me so angry at times and the garbage that she is teaching won't help anyone maybe by some chance the Ministry will get their act together and I will be able to return but until that happens I can only leave and try to learn as much as I can on my own Good luck take care of each other I will miss you both. Don't do anything stupid like look for me I will be watching you. _

_PS Ron get off your Arse and tell Hermione how you feel about her and Hermione you do the same you will need each other. _

_PPS Watch out for Ginny she will need your support too. _

_Your brother in all but blood_

_Harry Potter_

_Arthur and Molly, _

_Or should I say Mom and Dad because the way that you care for me makes me feel that you are my parents I wish it didn't have to come to this but I am tired of the Lies , the torture, and the looks that I get for just telling the truth. I love you both I hope that you will forgive me for this but it is the only way to learn what I need in order to keep you all safe. The reason I am doing it this way is to keep Ron and Hermione out of it as much as possible. I don't want to see them hurt any more than I already have._

_Again Please forgive me and don't hate me too much._

_Your son in Spirit_

_Harry Potter_

_Sirius and Remus, _

_You both care so much for me I know we haven't gotten to know each other very well I hope that we will have time later but you know the wizard Murphy's law Anything that can go wrong Will go wrong._

_Maybe someday you will forgive me for the actions I am taking but until then know that I care for you both a far as I am concerned you are both my godfathers Please understand I am doing this to learn how to protect everyone I care for. _

_PS I have the mirror if you want to talk to me or yell at me but please understand the Ministry won't teach me what I need to know so I cannot return until I learn the skills or until the Ministry accepts the facts. _

_Your Godson_

_Harry Potter _

_Hagrid,_

_My friend you were the first one to defend me and you became my first friend, you will never know what it means to me to say that I know you, over the last few years I have thought of you as more of an uncle it pains me to think I disappointed you by leaving I hope you can forgive me someday._

_Harry Potter_

_Ginny,_

_Out of all the letters I have written I think this is the hardest for me How do I explain how I feel, as long as I have know you I felt connected to you I don't understand it but even when I saw you that first year riding on the luggage trolly my heart skipped a beat the last few years seeing you date felt rotten there were moments when I wanted to take you in my arms and show you how much I care. I didn't for two reasons the first being I am your brothers best friend and I wasn't sure how he would handle it. The second reason was I didn't understand it myself. I should have told you how I felt but I was afraid I don't want to hurt you I hope someday You can forgive my selfish actions but I just want to protect you I am just going to say it Ginny I think I love you That being said I need to ask you a favor please take care of Hedwig for me I will have to travel lite and be able to move fast if I come under pursuit by deatheaters I hope that leaving her with you will let you know that I will come back if I can if you don't feel the same way I will understand just know that you have m heart I will miss you._

_Love_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. I Harry James Potter, Give access to my Secondary Vault to Ginevra Molly Weasley _

Saying Now for the easy part Harry to himself as he pulled out his Ruck Sack and started packing the things he would need His Invisibility Cloak, The Marauder's Map, his Broom, his owl flute, the Sneakoscope that Ron gave him, the sweaters that Molly made him, some changes of cloths his two way mirror, his Omnioculars, his wand and a Basilisk fang that he took from the chamber. Knowing that his friends are asleep he checks the map before going thru the porthole and going to the passage to HoneyDukes in Hogsmead where he will start his journey.

When Harry gets to Hogsmead he takes his owl flute and blows calling his owl "Hedwig I need you to deliver this letter to Ginny, now listen closely I need you to stay with her protect her until I can come back I care for her a lot and knowing that you are with her will make me feel better Ok I hope I will be back soon I will miss you go." "Dobby, I Need you" Crack "Mr Harry Potter called Dobby" "Yes I need to get to Diagon Alley can you take me" Yes Sir Harry Potter I can Apparate you to Diagon Alley with no problem." "Ok, this won't set off the trace on will it." "No sir there is enough wizards around to keep it from happening" "Ok Dobby, Harry said turning to look at Hogwarts again Lets Go" And with a crack they vanished.

_Ok that's it for now let me know your opinions_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok I changed this story and I hope it is easier to read**

Just after the detentions with Umbridge before he agreed to teach DA Harry Potter, Fed up with the Mental and physical abuse inflicted on him, he decides that leaving Hogwarts is the best course of action for him to learn what he needs to defeat Voldemort

**What could have been**

Last time

Harry Potter a young wizard completed 4 years and starting his 5th at Hogwarts School Witches and Wizards. This year was not going well for him after being Targeted by Dementers during his summer using a Patronis Charm to drive them away Harry was brought up on charges of using Illegal magic.

This is when he met Delores Umbridge who would become the Ministry appointed DaDA teacher who would only teach the students what the ministry approves so the Toad (Umbridge) gets the free rein to torture the students so Harry decides to leave and travel to learn what the MoM Will not Teach with the Help of his friend Dobby the House Elf Harry Leaves Hogsmead to go to Diagon Alley to start his Journey.

**Diagon Alley**

With a crack and a Lurch Harry and Dobby appear behind the Lucky Caldron "Thank you Dobby I have another Favor to ask" "Anything Harry Potter Dobby owes you his life" "You do this for me and we will be even Ok" "Oh No no no no Dobby will never be even I's owe you a Life Debt" "Ok Dobby,

I need you to deliver these letters I wouldn't ask but You would get them done faster then Owl Post when You are done you can go back to Hogwarts." "Ok Dobby will Deliver Harry Potters Letters but he won't go back to Hogwarts I will return to help you" "No, no Dobby you have to return Hogwarts not a slave you have a job you work for the Professor Dumbledore."

"Ok Harry Potter I will return to Professor Dumbledore and do what he says If Dobby can ask what are your plans for the future?" Well the first thing I need to do is go to Gringotts and get some gold and convert some to Muggle Money Then I need to find some extra protection supplies, I need to find some shops that carry DaDA supply's.

Then I might see if I can Contact an old Friend that knows a bit about the Dark Arts I think the DA teacher last year was right the best Defense is a good Offense I might even see if I can discover something about my past to learn about my future. Ok Dobby Go ahead and go my friend I call you friend because that is what you are."

"Oh Harry Potter honors me, Calling Dobby friend Never has a wizard ever called a house elf friend, You are a great man If Dobby might make a suggestion for finding Defense objects Look for Mundungus Fletcher there are rumors He can find some things that are not found in General Places in Diagon Alley."  
"Ok Dobby Thank you I know Dung he is in the Order I will try to find him Be safe Dobby take care of your self I hope to see you soon"

"Take this Harry potter this Amulet will help you it is House Elf Magic, very powerful if You need Dobby all you have to do is Say his Name and I will hear you and find you." "Thank you Dobby, Goodbye" "Goodbye Harry Potter" Dobby said and vanished with a Crack Ok that's done I hope my friends can forgive me Harry said to himself as he turned the corner walking to the bank.

Hogwarts

At the same time that Harry was walking into Gringotts his friends were sitting down to breakfast

"Hey Ron wheres Harry" ask Hermione "I don't know I haven't seen him this morning he should be here somewhere He wasn't in bed when I left" Ron reply's at that moment A letter appears in front of them Then they watch as Hedwig fly's down to Ginny and lands on her shoulder This surprises Both Ron and Hermione because Hedwig normally does this only to Harry.

They hear another crack and look at the teacher's table and they see Dobby handing a letter to Dumbledore they watch as The headmaster opens and reads the Letter, They see his face fall as he hands the Letter to Professor McGonagall.

Then they watch Dobby walk down to Hagrid and give him his letter They look at each other and grab the letter and they open it a tear falls down Hermione's face as she reads it Only after they finish do they look at Ginny and see her silently crying as Hedwig nips her ear "Attention Students, Professor Dumbledore said With a tear going down his face I received a letter that I have been asked to read

_**To the staff and Students of Hogwarts,**_

_**By now I am sure that you have figured out that I am gone where I will go I can't say for sure for a long time I thought of Hogwarts as my home, the students and teachers as a family but recent changes have come to call this in to question while Hogwarts will always feel like home it seems that some of the teachers and students feel the need to once again question my honesty. I admit that in the past I have broken some rules but I only did it to save lives. **_

_**I never once did something for personal gain if you look at my past you will see that I have always been honest when it concerns peoples lives. So I am going to say this once more and I will try to put it as plainly as I can I Harry James Potter swear on my Magic that Lord Voldemort Killed Cedric Diggory. He is back and the sooner the ministry admits that the sooner we can work on getting rid of him forever. The Toad will say I am lying but even she understands what I did by swearing on my Magic I hope that this will show the Ministry the truth before it is too late. **_

_**So I am off to try to learn what I need to destroy Voldemort since the Toad feels that students should not defend themselves from dark wizards she would rather torture students and force them to lie to themselves. Maybe when the Ministry admits the truth I will return to teach you what I learn. **_

_**Until then Good Bye**_

**Harry James Potter**

Then there is a silence before the entire school roars "QUIET, yells Dumbledore we will figure this out but first we need more answers..." "What is there to figure out the little liar is gone and now we can get back to teaching approved..."Umbridge Says "Are You that Stupid? Snape Yells do you know what He has done he has made the Unbreakable oath The fact that he made it should prove to you that he was telling the truth..."

"STOP Arguing this won't help anyone we need to find Harry" Hermione said "Miss Granger is right Arguing will not solve anything" McGonagall says. "You are right Minerva we need to investigate this, Students when you finish your breakfast go to your classes" Dumbledore said "Professor, Hermione said There is something we need to tell you privately we all received letters also."

"Very well I need the Weasley's, Miss's Granger and Dobby to meet in my office, teachers due to the circumstances classes will be Suspended for the morning Fred and George looked at each other and then seeing Ron looking at Ginny seeing tears in her eyes "Ginny What's wrong" George asked.

Crying Ginny handed the note to Hermione and she read it and handed it to Ron he read it and gave it to George as George and Fred read it, Hermione went around the table and hugged her "We'll find him Gin Don't worry and when we do we can take turns Hugging him and Hexing him" Hermione said .

"I say it is Good riddance now all we need to do is get rid of the MudBloods and the rest of the Blood Traders and this will be a better school" said Draco "Shut it Malfoy or else" Ron said Or else what Weasel Draco said then he noticed how quiet it got and looked around and saw almost every member of the other three houses stand up and move behind Ron "The fact is Draco everyone here owes Harry we have all taken him for-granted, Everything that Harry has done to Help us and this is how he is repaid.

We should all be ashamed he has seen and done things that most of us wouldn't see in our nightmares well I for one trust him he is my best friend almost a brother I think my brothers will agree that You should start watching what you say and when I say My Brothers I mean all of them because the difference between us is Every member of Gryffindor is Family that means when you insult one of us you insult all of us I am sure it is the same with the other houses, You see Harry has done favors for all the houses he has credit with all three. Your house is the only one that seems to have problems with him.

So from now on we will see everything every class will have a friend in it and if you start making trouble we will know and it will be counted against you too many marks and you may have an accident

It would be a shame if you were to trip and spill some Bubotuber pus on yourself or some Hiccoughing Potion or even some Veritaserum in your pumpkin juice.

**Meanwhile back at Gringotts**

Harry walks up to the window "My name is Harry Potter I need access to my vault, Also I need to arrange a secondary Vault with a starting amount of 10,000 Gallons and could I have a list of my family's holdings." "I think we can Help you out Mr. Potter My name is BookWorm I will have Griphook take you to your vault and then we will have the paperwork ready for you when you get back."

That's fine One more ting How would someone go about Buying and investing in Muggle business and maybe buying property's in the Muggle world Well if you are of age it is no problem but since you are not yet of age we may have to arrange an agent for you" Hmm Ok I think that would work are there any requirements for being an agent?"

"Well being of age of course and someone trustworthy, Do you have anyone in mind?" "Yes I do, are you aware of Bill Weasley?" "Yes sir he is one of our best employees" "That is great I know the Weasley Family His youngest brother is in my year at Hogwarts I think he is very trustworthy." "Very well sir I will have him meet us when you return from your vault GRIPHOOK will you take Mr. Potter to his vault."

"Yes BookWorm Sir, said Griphook Right this way Mr. Potter" "Mr Weasley I have a client for you" BookWorm said. "A Client BookWorm, Bill replied what kind of client?" "He is an underage wizard who expressed interest in investing in some Muggle company's and some property in the Muggle world" "Why me BookWorm there are others that have more experience then I do."

"He requested you by name he said that he is in the same house as your brother and he is from a very old respected family here is his file of his holding and the paperwork for him to sign Ah here he comes now I will leave you the room make sure to take care of everything he needs" BookWorm said "Hello Bill" Harry said coming into the office "Harry what are you doing here?" "I had some business I need to take care of I don't have much time I have other appointments Ok Harry what do you need?"

"First What do you know of my past?"

"Just what I have read and what Ron told me You were raised by Your Aunt and Uncle right"

"That's right but what I haven't told anyone is how I spent the ten years in the Dursley house"

"What do you mean?"

"I spent the ten years before I know about Hogwarts as a slave would be the best way to put it I did the cooking , cleaning, lawn work, everything I was told to do in order to pay the debt that my uncle said I owed, I was beaten, tortured, punished for accidental magic that I didn't even know I had I slept in a closet from the time I was given to them up to when I got my Hogwarts letter, Every day I was called a liar, how I was a burden to the family and how much I owed them for taking me in."

"Harry I didn't know 10 years in a closet why would anyone do that."

"No one knew except the person that sent the letter as to the reason they did it was they were trying to break me and force me to shatter my magical core they thought that if I was beaten and miserable enough I wouldn't have any magic left."

"That's why you were so freaked out about the hearing you were afraid that they would make you stay with your family forever." Bill said

"Yes, now on to business was wondering if you can help me on a few projects. First I need to sign the papers to get another vault second I need you to look into starting a Holding company and start buying stocks in a Muggle company called Grunnings Drill company. I would like to buy the company outright but I will take Majority shares if I have to I also want to invest in some Medical research company's and Quidditch Supply's."

"Ok um, Harry these shouldn't be a Problem but it says here that You own 65% of Quality Quidditch Supplies"

"Really I did not know that Ok don't worry about the Quidditch instead invest some in to Broom Research and Development and I want to buy some Muggle Property the House I grew up in Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, The Bank owns the loan on it I need you to buy the note, I think that is all for now Just give me the papers I will sign them Oh the name of the holding company Gryffindor Holdings I would like half of the profits to go into my trust vault and the other half to go into this new vault"

Ok Harry now is there any other names you want to add to this vault access?"

"Yes Ginevra Molly Weasley"

"What Harry why do you want to add my little sister to your vault"

"Bill I respect you, I care for your family a lot and I am in love with your sister, you are the first one I told this too even if she does not feel the same about me I will always love her"

"Harry What did you do"

"I did what I had to do can we leave it at that now if we are done I need to exchange some of this gold to Muggle Money and go to my other appointments"

"Ok Harry just sign here with this Blood Quill, Harry what's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing's wrong" Harry lied

"Dragon Dung I can see the scars why would you carve I must not tell lies in the back of your hands?"

"Don't worry it is in the past nothing can change it."

"If you say so Harry Griphook can you exchange some of Mr. Potters gold to Muggle money please, Ok How much Harry? Bill said

"I think 150 gold will be enough for now. Thank you Bill I appreciate all your help I hope to see you again soon."

"Glad to help Harry if you need anything else Owl me Ok"

"Sure"

"Here's your Money Mr Potter and Bill There is an urgent message here for you"

"Thank you Griphook Well harry you have a good day and we will see you soon"

"Sure Thing Bill" and Harry left the room before Bill could open the message and hurried to the exit.

**Hogwarts**

"Hang on, Ron said I need to go check something you go to the headmaster's office I will meet you there in a bit"

"Ok Ron please hurry I want you there for the whole story" Hermione said. "

Come on Ginny why don't we let Hedwig go to the Owlery" Fred said

"NO No no no no I can't I need her" Ginny said.

"Fred Hermione said Let it go she needs to be with Hedwig right now" and The friends walked past the open gargoyle into Dumbledore's Office we are here Professor

Ah Ms. Granger where is Mr. Weasley?"

"He said he need to go check on something and he would meet us here Professor How bad is it?"

"It Could be better I wish he would have come to me..."

"He Tried Professor you would not see him or talk to him" Hermione turned as Ron came into the office

"I just checked his trunk some of his cloths his cloak, the Sneakoscope, the Omnioculars, The Map, his Firebolt are gone so is his Rucksack with the undetectable extension charm and his two way mirror."

"May I read the letters that he sent you What does he mean by Torture Ms. Granger"

"Well Professor … ..." Crack

"Dobby is here to see the Professor Dumbledore"

"Ah Yes One Moment Ms. Granger Dobby we need to know what happened how did you get the letters for us"

"Well Sirs Harry Potter Gave them to him..."

"When was this Dumbledore asked "This Morning after Dobby took him to Diagon Alley."

"Smart Harry Very Smart, tell us everything from the beginning please Dobby"

"Well Sir Dobby was in the Kitchen when He heard a call for him it was Harry Potter so Dobby went to HogsMead to meet him and Harry Potter asked him for a favor to take him to Diagon Alley by Apparition. Well Dobby owes Harry Potter a debt forever so Dobby said yes, When we gets there he asks Dobby to do him another favor and take some letters to his friends he says he wouldn't ask but Dobby is faster than Owls so Dobby deliverers them all What do you mean they all Well Dobby first takes one to Mr Sirius and Mr Lupin..."

"How do you know where they are"

"Well Kretcher Mr. Blacks Elf told Winky and Winky told me Then I take letter to Mr. Weazy's Family at Barrow then to Ms Hermione and Mr Ron Then your letters and then Mr Hagrids Letter."

"Ok Dobby what happened after he gave you the letters"

"Well Dobby asks what he is going to do and he says that he needs to go to Gringotts and then find some Defense supply's well Dobby tell him that most defense of dark arts supply's are controlled by the Ministry and if he really needs to find something quietly he should look for Mundungus Fletcher he said he knows Mundungus and he might look for him, Dobby told him he would take letters then return to Harry Potter but He says no Dobby must stay at Hogwarts because Dumbledore is Boss and Dobby must help protect the students. Did Dobby do Ok?"

"You did find Dobby, Now we must send out some letters Ron I need you to send a Floo Message to your mother and see if there is anything different in the letter she got. Phineas Nigellus Please go to the headquarters and see if Sirius and Remus found their Letter, Ms Weasley.. Ms. Weasley are you Ok What is wrong with her?"

"She received a letter also professor" Hermione said handing him the letter.

"Interesting has she let go of the owl at all"

"No sir we tried to get her to let it go to the Owlery but she keeps saying she needs her and holds on to it and crying" Fred told him.

"Ronald on second thought ask your mother to come her right away from Floo Ginny needs her."

"Yes sir Professor The Barrow, Ron says into the fire Mum Professor Dumbledore needs you to come here by Floo right away"

"Alright I will be right there" POOOF

"Molly welcome."

"Albus what is going on I got a strange letter from Harry, Why is Ginny crying and holding Hedwig did something happen to Harry Ginny dear what's wrong will someone tell me what happened?"

"Molly I will explain but first I need you to write a message to Bill at Gringotts and ask him to watch for Harry and keep him there if possible"

"Why would Harry be at Gringotts today he is supposed to be here"

"Molly please the message we don't have much time"

"Alright Albus I will send the message"

"Thank You Ah Phineas Did they get the letter?"

Oh yes they got it and they are not to Happy about..."

POOOF "DUMBLEDORE where is Harry he was supposed to be safe here"Sirius yelled

Poof "Sirius, Remus said calm down we will find out what happened"

"Ok now that everyone is here explain to me WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER" Molly yelled

"Apparently Harry took it upon himself to leave Hogwarts because he feels the school can't teach him what he needs to survive the coming battle."

"Why would he do that" Molly and Sirius said together.

"The Toad" Ron, Hermione and the twins said together.

"Excuse me, Remus said, Who is the Toad"

"The new DaDA Teacher Professor Umbridge

"Delores J Umbridge from the ministry" Remus said

"Yes do you know her"George said

"OH yes she wrote some anti-werewolf laws that have made finding a job difficult"

Pooof "Bills here" Fred said

"What is going on Professor why did you want me to watch for Harry and why is Ginny Crying?" Bill said.

"That's what I want to know" Molly replied

"Remus Read this letter that Harry sent to me that I read to the school and give me your opinion everyone watched as Remus's face grew paler

"How is this possible" Remus said

"Remus what is it what's wrong" Sirius asked

"I don't believe he did it" Remus said

"Remus tell us what did he do" Molly and bill said

"Harry...He made the unbreakable vow that Voldemort was back and he killed Cedric"

"Bill, Dumbledore said, did you see Harry today?"

"Yes I did he left the bank right before I opened the message mom sent me I tried to catch him but it was like if vanished into thin air."

"The Damn Cloak" Ron Muttered

"What else Bill" Dumbledore asked

"Well he asked me to be his agent"

"Agent for what" Molly interrupted.

"Well he opened a second vault which reminds me Ginny this is for you" and gives her a key and he told me an interesting story and asked me to start buying stock in a Drill company called Grunnings and invest in a Medical Research Company and a Broom Research Company. He asked me to see about buying a Loan note on a House in Little Whinging he said he grew up there I think it was No4, Privet Drive."

"Why would he want that Ron said he always told us he hated it there because his family was terrible to him."

"Do you know why he hated it so much? Bill asked did he ever tell you about his life there before Hogwarts?"

"No we just assumed it was the same" Hermione said

"Ok I am Going to tell you his story of the ten years before Hogwarts when I am Done Professor I want to know if You Knew about it and I want the Truth." And he starts to tell the story that Harry told him _**(A/N I am not going to repeat the story) **_

"That doesn't explain what is wrong with Ginny" Molly said

"The Last Letter Harry wrote was to her He declared himself to her"Dumbledore said

"What do you mean?" Molly asked Mum Ron said Read the letter harry sent her and he hands it over

"Now I have a few Questions Albus did you know what he went thru before he got his letter" Bill asked

"No I was never informed about any of it" Dumbledore said Ms. Granger did you or Ronald know"

"No professor he never mentioned it to us but that does explain some things."

"Like what"Remus said

"Well The punishments, the need to protect everyone else, When younger kids got in trouble in the toads class Harry would take the blame and the detentions." Hermione said

"What Kind of Detentions" Sirius asked

"She would make him write lines"

"Well that's not so bad,Sirius said What did she have him Write" Not noticing the look of Horror on Bill Face

"She Had him Write _I must not tell lies_ Hermione and Bill said this last together. "How did you know Bill" Ron asked "I saw the scars this morning" Bill said softly

"What scars?"Remus asked

"He had those words carved in to his hands" Bill said

"But why would he have that his hand unless NO she didn't do that to him NO NO NO Did you know about this did you" Remus yelled

"What Remus what is wrong" Sirius asked

"When was his last detention with her?" Remus asked

"Last Friday" Ron said

"How long was the detention?"

"Four hours a day for five days"

"Will someone tell me what is going on" Sirius said His temper rising

"Blood-quill" Bill said

Sirius and Molly's face went white "But but that's illegal to use on anyone underage it is torture" Molly said

"Yes, Dumbledore said It is and it will stop now" "Amelia Bones, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Alistair Moody, Nymphdora Tonks If possible could you all Floo here it is very Important. Severus could you come up here and bring some Veritaserum with you thank you"

"Albus Remus said what are you planning" "I am doing what I should have done last year Forgive me Sirius I should have done it right away" "Albus here is the Veritaserum" "Thank you Severus will you stay to witness" "of course headmaster"

POOF poof poof poof "Albus, Amelia Bones said what did you need"

"Well first we need to settle a miscarriage of justice Sirius Step Forward"

"Sirius Black My my Albus you are full of surprises aren't you."

"Well I try."

"Ok what can I do for the most wanted, deranged, escapee from Azkaban prison."

"I am innocent"

"Really how do you intend on proving it?"

I think I have a way here Veritaserum."Snape said

"Ok lets get my auto quill alright Sirius Black Do you consent to taking Veritaserum?"

"I do."

"Potion Master Snape will you administer it"

"Of course Madam Justice Bones"

"What is your full name for the record"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Good Mr Black you Escaped from Azkaban Prison correct?"

"Yes"

"You were tried and convicted of the crimes of 12 counts of Murder and 2 counts of conspiring to commit murder Correct"

"No"

"Say again"

"No I was not convicted or tried"

"are you saying that there was no trial"

"That's correct"

"Why?"

"The Minister of Justice Bart Crouch said I didn't need one because The evidence said I was Guilty"

"Ok So do you know who did Commit the Murders"

"Yes"

"and who would that be"

"Peter Pettigrew "

"But Peter Pettigrew is dead correct" "No" "And how did he survive?"

"He is an Animagus"

"Ok one last question You were the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter Correct"

"No" "

explain"

"I convinced James and Lily to switch to Peter so I could be a decoy I didn't know he would betray us"

"Ok that is all I need Albus, Professor Snape, Kingsly, Tonks if you will sign as Witness's Mr. Black will be a free man."

"It is about time"

"If there is nothing else" Amelia said

"There is one more order of Business Kingsly, Tonks, will you go ask Professor Umbridge to come here please she is holding class so Tonks if you could Watch them for her I am sure You can show them some Interesting Lessons."

"Aww I miss all the fun" Tonks said

"I will let you view the pensive later" said Dumbledore

"Oh Goodie" replied Tonks grinning

"Now Albus Molly said What is wrong with Ginny."

"Ok Molly I will try to explain but first, Bill what else did harry say"Dumbledore asked

"well he talked about the New Vault I asked him if there were any other names he wanted on it and he said one _Ginevra Molly Weasley _with an Opening amount of 10,000 Galleons Ok did he say why he wanted Ginny to be able to access that vault he said he loved her, That no matter what he would always love her even if she doesn't feel the same way He will still love her until the day he dies….."

"NO NO NO NO NO he can't die I need him Screech I'm sorry Hedwig I will try to calm down now" Ginny said as Hedwig looked at her and nuzzled her

"Amazing Ron said, I have never seen anyone understand Hedwig like that except for Harry."

"Yes I thought so"Dumbledore said quietly

"What Albus"

"It is a Soul Bond, Ginny has always had strong feelings for Harry, because she Knew about him. Until He Saw her, His side of the bond didn't start to take effect normally it would take years for a soul bond to seal but when Harry decided to leave the fates had to interfere, it took Harry Declaring his love for Ginny and Asking Bond Mate to Protect his Soul Mate that is why she was acting like that I have a feeling that she will soon be able to feel His emotions, even see his dreams." Dumbledore said Ah Kingsly And Deloris so good of you to Join us"

"What is this about Headmaster I have a class to get back to"

"Yes Yes soon but first Introductions I am sure you know Most of the people here, This is Mrs. Molly Weasley, and her son Bill"

"Mrs Weasley so nice to Meet you Mr. Weasley,

You know Auror Moody Retired, This is Remus Lupin a Former Student and Teacher.

"Yes Mr. Lupin"

"Oh that is not polite you should shake his hand No, Ok this is Mr Sirius Black Former Student and Auror."

"Sirius Back, but he is an Escaped Prisoner Convected of Murder."

"No He's Not, he was never tried. And of course you know Chief Justice Amelia Bones she just cleared Sirius of Any and All Charges.

"Amelia good to see you again"

"Now we were just waiting for word about young Harry and the weasley family had some questions about Punishments and detentions, since you are the one that gives the most out this term I thought you could answer some of the questions"Dumbledore said

"Amelia, Remus said looking at Umbridge, I have a question What is the penalty for the use of a forbidden object like Oh Maybe a Blood Quill."

"Well Since a Blood Quill is Banned from use on anything other than Legal Documents and is never used on Underage for any reason, if convected the penalty could be anything from 5 to 10 years in Azkaban we tend to take Torture and Child abuse very seriously."

"You can't prove anything"Umbridge said quickly

"I saw the scars on Harry's Hands you tortured him for 5 days but he would not break" Ginny yelled.

"SHUT UP you little Brat or I will do worse to you in detention Umbridge yelled Drawing her hand back to Hit her and with a crack Umbridge fly's backward.

"No You will not hurt another Student, Harry Potter said Dobby must Protect Students And Dobby will. Dobby Knows what you hide Dobby will Bring and show everyone" with a crack Dobby vanishes then reappears later with three other elves carrying boxes "she be hiding these in her closet."

"Interesting, Alistair what do you think"Kingsley said

"Oh look here the Blood quill I am sure the blood will test back to potter Oh Look at this a two-way Mirror I wonder who has the other half lets see" Moody said

"Yes My Death Eater" came a voice from the mirror

"Chief Justice Bones, Meet Lord Voldemort in the flesh and the rat behind him would be Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said as he put the mirror down.

"Oh Look at this, it is interesting since there was supposed to be only one made before I killed the maker after he used it to take my eye of course Moody said, it was meant to be destroyed years ago lets check her wand and see what she has done" happily looking like he hasn't had so much fun in years

"Prior Incantato" Dumbledore said

Crucio, Mobilicorpus, Incarcerous, Lumos, Crucio,Impedimenta, Crucio, Imperio, Incarcerous,Imperio, Imperio, Morsmordre.

**Well that is a good place to stop for now yes Umbridge has been a Baaaaad Toad hasn't she. I will get more up later I am happy to say that Dumbledore is standing up for the students. I am also happy to see the three good houses stand together Draco should watch his tail or it will be cut off LOL. Draco might just become as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody The toad is going to prison and to answer any questions No I don't like the toad I always thought there was something fishie about her. Any bet on if she put Imperio on fudge have to wait and see.**


	3. Author Note sorry

**What could have been**

**A/N **

**sorry this isn't a new chapter just a not to let everyone know I do read the reviews so this note is to tell you that I edited the 2nd chapter I hope it makes it easier to understand I had one reviewer ask why Harry would declare his love for Ginny Well Harry has always had feeling for her in the Books and movies he doesn't do anything until the 6th year but in my story that changed when he decied to leave I had to do something to Show that Harry does and always will care for Ginny. The matter of Cho well the Soul bond Overwrote any feeling he may have had for her Remember when the Love Big Bites it is almost always Fatal LOL**

**I hopy everyone enjoys this story I will try to get an Update done soon**


End file.
